A Lost Bet
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: This fic was a request from someone on DeviantArt. Plot: Marinette loses a bet to Chloe and is forced to dress like her. Warning: This one-shot contains some Chloe-bashing and a little OOCness of some characters.


**So this was a request for someone on my DeviantArt account.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, those rights belong to Zagtoon and Method Animation.

* * *

"Alright you two, I want a clean competition. No cheating." says Alya, a beautiful girl with tan skin, brown eyes and hair as well as glasses, mostly eyeing a girl with pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. Her name is Chloe Bourgeois.

"Please, I don't need to cheat when it comes to trivia about Ladybug. I'm her biggest fan, even more than you are." Chloe says smugly.

Alya rolls her eyes and mutters "Whatever."

"Can we just get this started?" A girl with blue hair tied back into two pigtails, blue eyes and pale skins asks, looking annoyed. Marinette Dupen-Cheng.

"Right. Question number 1: What was the name of the first Akumatized villain Ladybug fought?"

Before Marinette can react, Chloe's hand shoots up in the air, quick as lightning.

"Chloe?"

"Stoneheart."

"Correct."

"Wha-?" Marinette stutters, flustered. The reason she agreed to this dumb competition with Chloe is because she was confident she would win. Why? Because she has a secret: Marinette is Ladybug, so if anyone should know trivia about her it would be Ladybug herself.

Apparently she was wrong. The trivia competition was over before it even started with Chloe winning every. single. point.

Marinette tried, she really did but Chloe became a trivia master the minute the quiz started. Marinette knew Chloe is a major Ladybug fan, but she underestimated how much.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to Chloe of all people!" Marinette complained to her best friend Alya the next day at school.

"I hate to say it, but what'd you expect Marinette? Chloe is a huge Ladybug fan like me and you...well...you've never really expressed any interest in Ladybug, which was why I was surprised you agreed to a bet with her."

"Oh no! The bet! I completely forgot about that. Oh man, Chloe's totally going to make me do something humiliating in front of everyone, especially Adrien!"

"Girl, calm down. I mean yeah, that's something Chloe would do but mostly everyone hates her and knows how mean she can be. No one will laugh at you. Especially Adrien. He may be somewhat friends with Chloe, but even he can't stand her at times. Besides, he's too nice to laugh at anybody."

"Sure...I hope you're right."

"Oh Marinette~"

"Speak of the devil." Alya mutters.

Alya and Marinette turn around to see Chloe and her sidekick, Sabrina, a meek girl with short red hair, blue eyes and pale skin, walking towards them.

When the two girls reach them, Marinette gears herself up for whatever Chloe has in mind.

"I believe you owe me Marinette, since I won and all." Chloe says, smirking. Marinette has a bad feeling about the evil glint in Chloe's eyes.

"Alright...so what do you want me to do?" Marinette asks warily.

"Meet me outside after school and I'll tell you then."

* * *

The minute Alya and Marinette step out of the school they see Chloe and Sabrina waiting for them in front of one of Chloe's limousines.

"Over here Marinette~" Chloe waves, a smirk on her face.

Alya puts a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I doubt she'll let me come with you so good luck."

"Gee, thanks..." Marinette says, trudging down the stairs towards Chloe and Sabrina.

Once she's standing in front of them, Marinette doesn't even have time to say anything as she's pushed into the limo, Chloe and Sabrina following after her.

"What the heck Chloe!? You didn't have to push me into the limo. I wasn't gonna run!"

"Oh I know." Chloe says as she and Sabrina slide into the seat across from Marinette, whose just getting her bearings after that forceful shove. Who knew Chloe was that strong?

"Then why'd you shove me?"

"Just excited about what I have planned for you." Chloe smiles, which is scarier than anything she's ever done.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nonsense! It's going to be great." Again, that creepy smile.

The three occupants of the limo sit through the rest of the ride in silence.

Once again Marinette is shoved, except this time out of the limo when they pull up at Chloe's house and then pushed into her mansion.

Marinette isn't surprised at the fancy inside of Chloe's place. Her father is the mayor of Paris after all and she's seen a bit of the inside of Adrien's mansion.

"Let's head up to my room." Chloe says.

Marinette doesn't question her anymore, just follows her and Sabrina to Chloe's room.

"So what do I have to do?" Marinette asks.

"Nothing. Just sit in my desk chair and Sabrina and I will take care of the rest."

"Okay..." Marinette sits down, and then Chloe and Sabrina are on her, makeup and other beauty supplies in hand.

"Sabrina, you do her hair, I'll do her makeup." Chloe says.

"Right."

An hour later Marinette is standing in front of a mirror, mouth hanging open in shock. She's dressed just like Chloe from her hair to her makeup to her clothes (thankfully her hair is still blue).

"Selfie time! I want everyone to see this."

Chloe pulls Marinette towards her, phone in hand, arm outstretched. "Say cheese!"

 _Click._

Marinette stumbles dizzily from the camera's light.

"A perfect shot! Now to upload it to all my social media accounts for everyone to see."

Later that night, Marinette groans as she sees the influx of messages on Chloe's selfie, which she had titled 'Twinsies.'

She told herself she wasn't gonna look, but curiosity got the better of her.

Not only is it bad enough that she's dressed like Chloe but her face is set in a shocked look. Not the best of faces.

 _Well, it could've been worse. Now to check the comments..._

 **Alya:** Whoa girl! I take back what I said yesterday. I should've said a prayer for you instead of good luck. She totally turned you into her, minus the personality. This is so messed up.

 **Adrien:** Really Chloe? -sigh- Sorry Marinette. She used to do this to me when we were younger so I should've known...-_-

 **Nino:** Dude! So not cool.

 **Rose:** Oh my...I hate to admit it Marinette, but you actually look good. -squeal-

 **Juleka:** -sigh- Sorry about her Marinette...she really just likes fashion...

 **Nathaniel:** M-Marinette? Is that really you!?

 **Alix:** OH MY GOD! I feel so bad for you Marinette :(

 **Kim:** Lookin' good Marinette ;)

 **Mylene:**...

 **Ivan:** Sorry Marinette :(

 **Max:** I don't even know what to say...

 **Sabrina:** I think she looks good.

 **Chloe:** Thank you Sabrina! No one here appreciates the effort I did in making her look better. Hmph.

 **Marinette:** Thanks for the support everyone, but Chloe won fair and square and I lost the bet...At least it's over.

 _Minus the picture that will follow me around forever now._

"Why did I ever make a bet with Chloe Bourgeois of all people?"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think and if you have a request (note: I only do one and two-shots).**


End file.
